


It All Started in Detention

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse





	It All Started in Detention

  
**Part One: Seven Minutes Since Detention Ended**  
Detention ended seven minutes ago but Nerd!Merlin is afraid if he leaves the building this Badboy!Gwaine (who has been inching his desk closer and closer towards him the whole hour) is going to beat him up.  
  
  
 **Part Two: Down By The School Yard**  
After meeting one day in detention things progress quickly for Nerd!Merlin and Badboy!Gwaine  
  
  
 **Part Three: Two Years Later - My Ride Home**  
Two years later Merlin is now at a fancy university living happily with his Bad Boy.


End file.
